


I wanna know what love is, I want you to show me

by Loubylou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author is English, Based on the show not the movie, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Has no idea about US colleges, Missed Connection, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Reylo movies, Sick character - but only minor, Tags Are Hard, Theatre kids do the 80's, rock of ages AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loubylou/pseuds/Loubylou
Summary: Graduation was still months away, the semester had only just begun after winter break. Ben had hoped that he’d be able to relax and enjoy the last few months of school. Yet, the universe had decided to take a giant shit on that train of thought.Ben now had the great pleasure of standing in for a sick Poe fucking Dameron as well as directing the show. Poe, who had been cast as Stacee Jaxx, alongside Rey who had been cast as SherrieA Rock of Ages AU set in college theatre.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Let's Go to the Movies - Reylo Readers & Writers Prompt Exchange





	I wanna know what love is, I want you to show me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarpiaHarpyja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarpiaHarpyja/gifts).



> Let's Go to the Movies - Reylo Readers & Writers Prompt Exchange!!
> 
> Hello all!!
> 
> This is my first piece for a prompt exchange and I really hope I've started something that will do the prompt justice. I'd like to thank  Darlingreadsalot. for beta reading for me. 
> 
> I'm hoping for this to be quite quick - so about 4 chapters I think.
> 
> Please let me know if anything needs tagging.

"I've been waiting for a girl like you  
To come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl like you  
With a love that will survive"

### Waiting for a Girl Like You - Foreigner

_‘Break a leg!’_ That’s the theatre way of saying _‘good luck’_ , right? A notion as old as the Great Bard himself. One of many superstitions, this particular one focused on the opinion that no one should utter the actual words of good luck to an actor as this will tempt the fates and curse the production with the opposite - bad luck. 

Well, Ben was starting to think that maybe he had been struck by a curse, or perhaps he’d absent-mindedly been whistling to himself? He certainly didn’t remember hearing anyone mention ‘the Scottish play’ by its correct name. Yet here he was, stepping in as an understudy for one of the main frickin’ cast. Poe Dameron was going to come to some serious harm once Ben got his hands on him, nevermind what the mono’s putting him through. Couldn’t he have just kept his tongue in his own mouth for a few more weeks, instead of living the lothario life and snogging anyone that showed the slightest interest?

_Okay, maybe that was a little harsh; perhaps he could just make Poe do his share of the chores for a week, no, better yet a month? Yeah, that seemed a fitting punishment._ In reality, though he would never admit it, he was a little jealous of Poe’s easy flirtatious way with both sexes. During their time as room-mates, there hadn’t been a shortage of guests leaving the morning after an overnight stay that, if their faces were to be believed, had been very enjoyable for both parties.

Ben and Poe had been flatmates ever since they’d been allocated the same dorm as under-grad freshman, eight years ago; and then for some reason, one that Ben wasn’t entirely sure of, they had carried on sharing when the time had come to spread their wings and move off-campus. Granted they’d been through their ups and downs in the time they’d lived off-campus together, but for the most part, the pair lived quite harmoniously for two guys in their mid-twenties.

Even though 24 hours had passed since he’d been informed that he would need to fill in for Poe, Ben was still having trouble comprehending as to just why it had to be Poe that got sick. Just as they were starting dress rehearsals too? Couldn’t it have been Finn? 

Alongside Poe, Finn was one of the other main characters. Which would have still left Ben having to fill in, but preferably in far more clothing. One thing was for sure if it had been Finn that had been sick, Ben wouldn’t now be standing in one of the dressing rooms in only his boxers and a pair of far too thin running leggings trying in vain to get his noticeably sized dick to look less substantial in his minimal clothing. This was after he’d tried and failed to get his giant legs into Poe’s costume. 

A costume that consisted of skin-tight leather trousers and not much more - he’d stopped trying to pull them up his toned thighs when he’d heard the seams start to strain and creak. This sound had sent Kaydel, wardrobe extraordinaire - so she said anyway - into a mad panic. She’d then spent the next fifteen minutes bending and twisting Ben every which way as she took very intimate leg and body measurements so she could try and quickly source something for him to wear.

Before he could second guess his clothing choice and slip back into his usual uniform of jeans and a shirt, or at least put his running shorts and vest on, he pushed his sock-clad feet into his boots and set off for the stage. 

Ben had spent his entire college experience at Chandrila University. His mother had tried multiple times to get him to transfer and attend somewhere more prestigious - i.e. expensive, but Ben was happy in the little home he’d carved out for himself.

As an undergrad, he’d earned a double major in theatre acting and dramatic literature, then later, undertaking a post-grad degree in theatre directing. This was his final year, and soon he would shed the protective cocoon of education and step out into the real world. Fuck that was daunting.

It was under this looming cloud of adulthood that had led him to all but beg Amilyn Holdo - the University’s Lead Theatre Director professor - so that he could manage this year’s musical production; Rock of Ages. Holdo had let him shadow her for previous shows, and he had managed to convince her that he could handle this one on his own. Granted, his preferred genre was more dramatic than musical theatre, but he really needed the extra string to his bow before graduation.

Graduation was still months away, and the semester had only just begun after winter break. Ben had hoped that he’d be able to relax and enjoy the last few months of school. Yet, the universe had decided to take a giant shit on that train of thought. He was beginning to regret having been so eager in his request for Holdo to give him the reigns to the show. Especially now, as not only was he directing a genre, not within his wheelhouse, but also now had the great pleasure of standing in for Poe fucking Dameron. Poe, who was supposed to be playing the egotistical philanderer and comedic villain of the show - Stacee Jaxx.

Ben knew he was an alright singer, not his real forte, but he could hold a tune. Plus, it was a jukebox production filled with 80’s rock songs. Songs that, thanks to his dad, he’d been singing before he knew his ABC’s. He knew them inside-out and back to front - maybe he’d been whistling one of them? Could that be the cause of his disastrous luck?

What was currently causing him distress, was the tiny amount of costume that Stacee had to wear, oh, and that he’ll have to be in such proximity with the woman that held his heart - not that he’d ever had the guts to express his feelings to her. His Rey. No, not his, **just** Rey. He had no right to her at all.

Ben’s mind wandered as he made the short walk to the front of the theatre, back to the first time he’d met Rey. 

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
It had been at last year's Halloween party. A party that Poe had practically strong-armed him into hosting at their apartment. She was a freshman in the drama dept and had made fast friends with Finn - a junior, who just happened to be a close friend of Poe’s. Ben wasn’t sure why they hadn’t made it official yet, they’d been circling each other for years by this point. But what was he to know? Poe was off sick with mono and Finn seemed symptom-free, so maybe not all was well in paradise. He’d try to prize some info out of Poe at home later.

Rey had worn a luminous yellow dress with some kind of homemade golden crown that stuck out in all directions - a literal "ray of sunshine," and she had entranced Ben from that moment onwards. She’d worn her hair down, something he later came to know as out of the norm for her. Loose waves framed her angelic face. She’d worn the barest amount of make-up that night. Ben had been ecstatic to see that her nose was covered in a dusting of freckles. He wanted so desperately to kiss each one as he counted their number.

From the moment he saw her his goal that night changed from mostly tolerating Poe’s friends as they all got drunk on his dollar, to one that was to speak to the glowing ethereal embodiment of the sun that had just walked into his life.

However, every time the pair made eye contact - and that had been a frequent occurrence throughout the night - or when Ben had tried to make his way over to talk to her; the universe ran interference and either sent someone to talk to Ben or whisked Rey away somewhere else in the apartment and out of his view. 

So to combat his frustrations, Ben did what came naturally to any college student and he started to drink his emotions away; so much so, that he missed the arrival of his heinous ex-girlfriend - Bazine Natel. They’d broken up before the summer break. In actuality, she had broken up with him. She’d stated that she didn’t want to have the ‘inconvenience’ of a long-distance relationship while spending the summer abroad; when in reality she had wanted a free conscious as she fucked her way across the Mediterranean while on her parent’s yacht.

However, how much Ben was lost in his thoughts, Bazine hadn’t failed to spot Ben. Oh no, she’d clocked him from the moment she’d walked in, dressed aptly as the devil. She was poured into a skin-tight short oxblood red dress that barely covered her lingerie and left very little to the imagination. Her black hair was poker straight and stretched halfway down her back with a delicate, but quite obviously expensive, headband adorned with a set of ruby red horns.

Granted, Ben wasn’t difficult to miss at almost a head above the rest of the party attendants, but Bazine had always known how to snake her way to Ben’s side; and why should it be any different now? It had been an amicable break-up, or so she thought. Now it was time to get her term-time entertainment back. So as she made her way around the room greeting her friends, and purposely avoiding Poe, she kept her eyes on Ben. Watched his blatant pining for the girl in the cheap yellow monstrosity that was trying to pass as a costume - obviously didn’t come from good stock like herself.

After an hour or so of watching Ben’s mooning, she’d grown bored and decided it was time and made her way over just as he had finally been able to get face to face with Rey. Bazine congratulated herself on choosing this very moment to zero in and make him aware of her presence. She swept in and pulled him into an overly forceful kiss just as he was beginning to find the right words to say to Rey.

To say Ben was shocked that while he was staring into Rey’s eyes a completely different, yet familiar set of lips, met his for a kiss so vigorous he was sure it would bruise his lips. It took him a moment longer than it should have to pull his gaze away from Rey’s and towards his assailant. “Baz, what the fuck?!” 

“Hey, lover. Oh, I have missed you so. Let’s go get reacquainted, mi amor.” Bazine had uttered as she’d pulled Ben towards his bedroom by the waistband of his jeans, making sure that before she closed the door, she had caught Rey’s attention and flashed her a shit-eating grin along with a wink. She was making sure it was evident to anyone who saw that she was staking her claim on the man she had just mauled and dragged away as if this was some childish game of dibs.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


It was the sudden cacophony of whoops, hollers, and wolf whistles that pulled Ben from his reverie. It seemed he had arrived at the stage while he’d been lost in his memory. “Ok, everyone, calm down. They’re running leggings. I’m sure you’ve seen them before,” Ben projected out into the theatre, but as he looked around, not one set of eyes was on him. No, everyone’s attention was focused on someone in the front row. Someone, who had just disrobed from their bulky winter coat and was starting to walk up onto the stage. Someone, with a face that Ben had dreamt of almost every night since Halloween last year.

Rey was wearing her costume. Not her usual outfit for 80% of the show, no it was Sherrie’s stripper costume. Today she and Ben would be rehearsing the scene where their characters re-meet in the Venus Club.

Ben’s mind proceeded to shut down as his eyes took in the wondrous sight that was Rey clad only in a studded black leather bralette and boyshorts, fishnets, matching black leather knee-high boots. She was an 80’s wet dream. To Ben’s shame, she’d often been the focus of his wet dreams, though now was not the time to focus on that. Not when only two layers of fabric-covered his dick, one of which was so fucking skin tight you could count his leg hairs.

Ben was again returning to the notion that he had to have been struck by a curse, no way was he naturally this unlucky. He was completely and utterly fucked, and not in the way he wanted to be.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There's no way Ben's dick is going to stay down right? Poor fella. Next chapter will be Rey's pov.
> 
> You can find me on twitter - [Louby_Lou_](https://twitter.com/louby_lou_)


End file.
